


Traditional Ink

by DrayOakenshield



Series: Loving a Dwarrow [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Thorin, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayOakenshield
Summary: Two weeks after they washed each other's hair they take the next step in their courtship





	Traditional Ink

**Author's Note:**

> The day after this was posted I went in and changed a minor detail that will play a big part in the next installment of this series. To avoid spoilers for those reading this for the first time I will detail what the exact change is in the endnotes.
> 
> <3 Dray
> 
> 12/22 - no changes were made to the story, I have updated my psued to link it more clearly to my tumblr

Two weeks had passed since Bilbo had joined Thorin in the baths and learned how he truly felt about him. They had been taking their time exploring the new intimacy with each other and learning how their bodies reacted to each other. At the end of the day when they could retreat to the privacy of their rooms they would both strip bare and just lay holding each other and marveling at the feel of their skin pressed close. For them this was enough, neither felt they were ready to do anything more than that. On one such night Thorin kissed Bilbo gently before pulling back and looking at him seriously. “So you know the first contingent of artisans and craftsmen are arriving soon from the Iron Hills right?”

Bilbo nodded as he traced his fingers along the muscles down his partner’s stomach, loving how the firelight glistened on his skin.

“Well among them is are a handful of tattoo masters,” Thorin explained, lifting his fingers from Bilbo's skin to trace the tattoo that ran across his left collarbone proclaiming him a son of Durin. “With your leave, I would like to get the traditional tattoo that proclaims I have found and been claimed by my One.”

Bilbo’s breath hitched in his throat. The depth and intensity of how Thorin felt for him still amazed Bilbo, he never thought he would hear that tone of love coming from someone who seemed so stoic and unfeeling. “You do not need my permission to mark your body. Or is this another of those dwarrow traditions we were speaking about?”

“It’s another of those traditions.” Thorin chuckled, reaching out to stroke the inside of Bilbo's forearm tenderly. “Typically both members of the union would get the same set of runes along this skin here. It’s a very visible mark and it is permanent. Typically this wouldn’t be done until after beads were exchanged and the couple had been courting for a very long time, possibly not until a betrothal contract was signed. I do not expect you to mark your body in such a way as you are not truly dwarrow kin but I want everyone who comes into this court to know that there is no hope of a political marriage in these halls. Both heirs to the throne have entered their own betrothals, neither of which was done for political reasons. It may have been the tradition before we lost our mountain for the heirs to put the fate and the future of this mountain before their own happiness but I will not stand for that. The mountain will thrive if its inhabitants are truly happy, I can feel that in my bones.”

“And what if I want to share your marks? What if I want to proudly proclaim that I have found the one I intend to spend this life and next with? What if I want to mark myself as prince consort as the house of Durin?” Bilbo pressed.

It was Thorin’s turn to take a steadying breath. He had hoped Bilbo would be willing to take such an important step from his culture but he would never have asked it of him. “I would be honored if you would take the marks of my people. But please don’t just do so to see me happy. The process of putting the ink into your skin can be very painful, especially on such tender skin as is found on the inside of your arm. Even though the thought of you marking yourself as dwarrow kin makes my heart sing the idea of causing you pain is enough to dampen its song.”

“Will you be there by my side and hold my hand while they are driving the ink into my skin?”

“You know I will be. And probably the rest of the company if you asked it of them, you have done so much for them they would most likely jump at the chance to do something for you.”

“Then it is decided. I want my tattoo marking me as your One.” Bilbo declared before leaning in and kissing the tattoo on Thorin’s collarbone. “Is there a traditional tattoo for the consort of the royal line?”

Thorin hissed at the contact of lips on his tattoo. “Aye, it is the same as the one I wear but a couple of the runes are different. Instead of the one for blood and kin it would have the ones for chosen and partner.”

“May I get that one as well? Or should that wait until after the wedding?” 

Thorin growled possessively and claimed Bilbo’s lips in a passionate kiss, snaking an arm around the smaller man's hips to pull their bodies tighter together. After they spent a few moments devouring each other they pulled apart panting. “Amralime nothing would make me happier than for you to mark yourself as mine in such a way.”

“Then consider it done. I don’t know how to write the runes, will you draw them for me?”

“I will, for all three tattoos we will be getting done.” Thorin agreed. “They will be here day after next, if it is agreeable I will send a raven to Dalin and ask him to send two masters to the royal suits as soon as they are rested and ready to work to get ours done.”

Bilbo nodded sleepily and nuzzled into Thorin's neck. They had been talking late into the night and he was ready to sleep. “I cannot wait.” He whispered into his love’s pulse before kissing it tenderly.

“Sleep amralime. Anything else can be dealt with tomorrow.” Thorin said tenderly kissing his head before closing his eyes for the night,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later the company was relaxing in the sitting area talking amongst themselves just after the sun came up as they waited for the knock announcing that the tattoo masters were here. Once they had learned that their king and their burglar were getting their symbolic tattoos done they hadn’t waited for an invitation, as a group they had declared they would be there for support whether or not it was wanted. Thorin and Bilbo had smiled at each other before advising the company that they were going to invite them anyway. After a bit of discussion each member of the company had decided that they wanted to get the runes for family and journey on their right wrist to symbolize what they had been through together so when Thorin had sent his raven to Dalin he had requested the whole group of masters to bring their tools to the royal apartments the morning after they arrived. A knock at the door ended the conversations and musings of the group. Thorin nodded at Fili who was closest to the door to let them in.

“Good day Thorin and company. I am Master Hevok and these are my guild members. I understand there has been a request for a high number of tattoos to be done?” The man in front greeted.

Thorin stood to greet the other man and welcome him into the room. “Aye. Those twelve and I would like two runes each on their wrist to symbolize what we went through together to reclaim this mountain.” Thorin said gesturing to indicate the group of dwarves. 

“Duil, Glek, Sarmear, Ferlug, Theas!” Hevok barked summoning the majority of the group forward. “You lot will take care of the company, get to work!”

“Yes sir!” The five chanted in unison and moved across the room to start talking the group of dwarrow leaving Thorin, Bilbo, Hevok, and one other master at the door.

“What would you like sir?” Hevok asked turning to Bilbo and eyeing him curiously, he had never spent much time around non-dwarrow.

“There are two I want. One indicating that I have found my One and I am bonded with him for the rest of my days and a second marking me as prince consort of the line of Durin.” Bilbo said taking Thorin's hand for reassurance. The tattoo masters gaze made him slightly nervous and he wasn’t sure why.

Thorin smiled slightly as Hevok's eyes snapped up to his face. “It is true. I have found my one and will be proclaiming it to the world.”

“As master of this guild, it would be my honor to do your tattoos myself, Bilbo consort of Thorin.” Hevok declared with a nod.

“Thank you Master,” Bilbo said smiling nervously. He knew this was going to hurt but having a true master of Hevok’s rank would hopefully make it easier on him.

The last member of the group stepped forward. “I am Master Latir, second in command of the guild. Thorin Oakenshield I would be honored if you would let me mark you with the tattoo proclaiming you have found your One.”

Thorin’s smile grew wider still when the other Master deduced what he was getting tattooed on his body. “Thank you, Master, for doing me the honor of marking my skin. Will you also give me the runes the rest of my company is getting?”

“Gladly Sir. Would you like to start now or would you prefer to wait until your consort had finished with his marks?”

“Do you mind waiting? Bilbo has never had a tattoo, much less seen a tattoo being placed. I am nervous about how he will handle the pain and reluctant to leave him alone.” Thorin admitted, placing a soft kiss on the back 

“My king I will stay here all night if that is what you require of me.” Latir said with a smile and a small bow.

“Well since that is decided shall we get started?” Hevok said to Bilbo as he made his way over to one of the tables and chairs Thorin had gathered for their use.

Bilbo was just opening his mouth to agree when there was a very loud shout in Khuzdul from Kili. Snapping his eyes over to see what was wrong he was only made more nervous to notice the needle being hammered in and out of his skin, leaving the ink behind. Before he could bolt from the room in fear he felt Thorin wrap his arms around him from behind to calm him. Leaning down Thorin whispered in his ear, “breath amralime. Yes, it will hurt, but the end result will be worth it. If you choose not to proceed though I would understand.”

Bilbo visibly relaxed into his partner’s arms. “As long as you are holding me I can do this.”

Thorin nodded and pulled his tunic off before settling on the lounge that he had claimed for their tattoos early in the day. “Take your Tunic off and lean against me. I think the shoulder will hurt less than the forearm so they should do that one first and you will be calmer if you can feel my skin.”

Bilbo took one last steadying breath before peeling his tunic over his head and making himself comfortable between Thorin’s legs with his back against the stronger man’s chest.

“Even if you two hadn’t told me that you were a bonded pair through the tattoos you wish to get I would know as much by watching you two. Watching the effect you have on each other makes me hope that someday I will be lucky enough to find my One so I can feel the same about someone as you do.” Latir said with a smile.

“I agree. It is rare to be in the presence of two who clearly love each other so much.” Hevok said picking up his needle and the hammer would use to drive the ink into Bilbo's skin. “Are you ready sir?”

Bilbo wrapped his hands around the arms around his middle as Thorin rested his chin on Bilbo’s left shoulder. “I am ready.”

As the master started driving the needle into his skin Thorin started whispering in his ear, some words were in common tongue but mostly in Khuzdul. Bilbo wasn’t so much listening to what he was saying but more the tone of his words. He could feel the needle biting into his skin but the love he felt pouring from Thorin was nearly overwhelming. Within minutes he had entered a trance-like state and was able to ignore the pain of the ink, a thought tickled at the back of his mind that he would have to tease Kili about the fact that he was able to take his tattoo’s with less fuss than the other man did. Before he knew it four hours had passed and his first tattoo was done. As he blinked his eyes to bring himself back to focus he realized the company was putting the finishing touches on getting lunch together.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Bilbo. We were worried you and Thorin would miss lunch.” Kili teased when he noticed Bilbo stirring. “Are you ready to take a break and get some lunch before you start on your next one.

“Have you ever known me to willingly skip a meal? That's just not done among hobbits you know.” Bilbo joked back as he stood up and pulled Thorin with him. He stretched up to place a soft kiss on Thorin’s lips. “Thank you for holding me and keeping me so calm. I hardly felt a thing because all I could focus on was how you sounded in my ear.”

“Amralime I would sit as still as a stone and talk for a year to keep you from feeling pain.” Thorin said quietly before pulling Bilbo over to the table. “Now let’s eat, you are going to need your strength to get the bigger of the two done.”

As the company and the artists took plates of food and settled in to eat Bofur looked down the table with a smirk at Fili. “So love how does it feel to know our soft little hobbit more stoically sat through his first tattoo than a big tough dwarrow warrior?”

Fili flushed slightly. “Oh we will just see how you handle it after lunch. The first few pricks hurt surprisingly bad.”

“Aye that they do but you were the only one to shout at all. Even your brother was quiet as a mouse.” Dwalin said laughing.

Bilbo snickered and tried to defend Fili. “I’m sure I would have been right there with Fili cursing up a storm if I didn’t have Thorin distracting me.”

“Yeah that’s a good point!” Fili exclaimed laughing. “Bofur if you love me so much why weren’t you sitting with me?”

“Because I didn’t think a big tough warrior would mewl like a kitten when he got poked with a little needle!” Bofur shot back around a mouth full of bread and meat.

Thorin shook his head laughing. “Now remember you lot right now he is next in line to the throne, he could make all of your lives very difficult!”

“Yeah what he said!” Fili exclaimed pushing his empty plate away.

Around the time he finished everyone else decided they were done as well and started sliding their plates away. The artists were the first to move away from the table to clean their instruments and areas to get ready for the next round of tattoos, the company elected to spend a few more moments sitting and admiring the new ink half of their members were displaying. 

“Kili and Fili before me and Bilbo go back to our spot I wish to speak with you a moment.” Thorin said abruptly, standing up and stepping away from the table.

The brothers looked at Bilbo curiously who just shook his head, he had no more idea than they did what Thorin wanted with them. Shrugging their shoulders they both pushed away from the table to follow their uncle into the bedroom to see what he wanted. Knocking lightly to let him know they were entering they stepped into the room that now showed as many signs of Bilbo living there as it did Thorin.

“You aren’t in trouble boys, you don’t need to look so worried.” Thorin explained. “I wanted to ask if you were ready to take your place in line as my heirs?”

Kili started, he knew in the abstract he was in line for the throne if Thorin did not sire children of his own but to have it so bluntly stated caught him off guard. Beside him Fili looked even more stunned. Neither of them had really discussed what they would do after the battle but they had both assumed they would be staying by Thorin’s side even if they weren’t asked in so many words to do that. “You know we would do anything for you and our kingdom uncle.”

“Aye. I know I’m not likely to sit the throne myself but I will gladly serve Erebor however I am needed to.” Fili agreed.

“I will not force you two to do this but would you like to get the tattoo symbolizing that you are sons of the line of Durin?” Thorin inquired softly.

“I would be honored to wear that tattoo.” Kili breathed.

“Me as well.” Fili agreed.

“Will one of you open the door and ask Lamir to join us?” Once the other man had joined them Thorin turned to face him. “While you are waiting for me to be ready to take ink would you be willing to do work for these two? If it goes too late I will happily offer you bed and food tonight and we could do my tattoo tomorrow.”

“Anything for you your majesty.” Lamir agreed smiling.

“Come look at this tattoo on my shoulder. It is the mark of the son of Durin, both my nephews would like to have the same tattoo in the same place done.” Thorin explained, pulling his hair back to clearly show the ink on his shoulder.

Lamir studied the tattoo closely. “I would like to take a parchment and ink to make note of the runes but I can definitely do that for them.”

“Would you be able to make your notes while I hold Bilbo? I would like to get him started on his second piece because I know it is going to take a long time.” 

“Consider it done your majesty.” 

“Then let us go get started. Ori should have paper and ink stashed around somewhere nearby if you do do not have it with your supplies.” He said making his way to the door and opening it for the three with him to rejoin the others. Looking around the room he noticed that Bilbo was already laying on the chaise with his left arm out in front of him so Hevok could work on the tender underside of his arm. Even from this distance he could see the cringe of pain on his love’s face. Without even thinking he started striding across the room to comfort him, pausing he glanced over his shoulder, “Kili, help Lamir gather what he needs then come join us.”

Hevok paused in his work when he heard the king’s voice so that Thorin could rejoin Bilbo. “Gishavel, welcome back.” Bilbo breathed when he felt Thorin hovering over him.

“You could have waited for me amralime. I was only going to be a few moments.” Thorin fussed as he took his seat and repositioned Bilbo’s head in his lap and made sure his hair wasn’t obstructing the tattoo Lamir would need to copy for his nephews.

Once they were both still Hevok resumed his work on Bilbo’s arm. “He was doing admirably well. Didn’t make a single peep even without you here even though he claimed at lunch that was the only reason he was quieter than your nephew.” He advised Thorin with a smirk as Kili approached with Lamir in two.

“Oi!” Fili exclaimed laughing. “I wasn’t that bad!”

“Let's just see how you do when I start on your collarbone, your highness.” Lamir said with a smirk as he set to copying Thorin’s tattoo down. “I recently did a collarbone tattoo on one of the generals from the Iron Hills and it nearly reduced him to tears. I’m surprised Bilbo here was as quiet as he was, I didn’t know the bond of a one was that strong.”

“I had no idea myself, it’s nearly enough to overwhelm me at times.” Thorin admitted, absentmindedly stroking Bilbo's hair while he spoke.

Fili whistled softly. “I care for Bofur, truly I do, but I don’t think it has anything on the depth of what you two feel for each other. It's nearly enough to give me second thoughts about proceeding with this wedding. What if I meet my one and I’m already bonded with someone else? What am I supposed to do then?”

“Fili don’t hold yourself back from being with someone just because you aren’t positive they are your One. Meeting your One is spoke of in hushed whispers and told to children in fairy tales because it is so rare most think it is just a story anymore. Even I don’t truly believe Mahal has marked each of us to love only one person anymore. I do believe each of us has a One but I also know you can love someone even if they aren’t your soul mate.”

Fili nodded and gently touched foreheads with his uncle so he wouldn’t disturb Bilbo. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now go support your brother while he gets his tattoo done.” Thorin said shooing his nephew away to join Lamir and Kili. After watching him go sit next to his brother and take his hand Thorin turned his full attention back to Bilbo. “How are you doing love?”

“I’m okay,” Bilbo said, trying not to let on how badly this one was hurting without Thorin lulling him into a half doze. 

“I’m sorry gentlemen I need just a moment to go get more ink from my bag, it seems I didn’t quite get enough.” Hevok lied, smiling softly at Thorin as he stood up to go get the items from his bag. 

While the master was away Thorin shifted to lay down behind Bilbo, giving the smaller man his left arm as a pillow to replace his thigh as Thorin wrapped his right arm around Bilbo's waist. “Here amralime, lean into me, take your strength from me.” 

Bilbo pressed back into Thorin with a sigh of relief as the other man’s warmth seeped into his body. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Ah, here we go, found the extra ink,” Hevok said taking his seat across from the pair of them. “Are you ready to continue?”

Bilbo nodded resolutely as Thorin whispered in his ear, “don’t focus on the needle. Focus on me. Think about the bead you are working on whittling to put in my braid. Start planning what you want our wedding to be like. I was thinking about having a big ceremony on Durin’s day next year. We could invite the elves you liked so much from Rivendell and the dwarves from the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills could come up. We will even invite the whole Shire if that would make you happy.”

Bilbo smiled despite the pain. “I don’t want the whole shire but I would like it if a couple of people could be escorted here by the group from the Blue Mountains.”

“Anything you want amralime. Now I will say it would thrill me to no end if you would agree to wear the colors of my line at the wedding.” 

“I do think I would look quite stunning in dark blue.” Bilbo agreed. “I know you have to wear your raven crown for the ceremony but would you be willing to wear a flower crown during the party after?”

“Only if you will grow the flowers and weave the crown for me yourself.” Thorin bargained. “There is a lovely terrace off the rooms across the hall that I think would be a great garden spot for you. And not just for flowers, you could do all kinds of vegetables and herbs to cook for us if you wanted to.”

“I would love to cook for you. Hobbits show love by cooking, you know that right? It’s almost as important to us as your hair is for you. That’s not to say we would deny food to someone but if it’s someone we don’t like they will more than likely get day-old bread and stew from the leftovers.”

“Oh my love. Is that why you were so upset when the company showed up unexpectedly and raided your pantry?” Thorin breathed as understanding washed over him.

“Partially, yes.” Bilbo admitted.

“I will tell the others, we will find a way to make it up to you.” Thorin resolved.

“That’s really not necessary.” Bilbo admonished. “You have all done so much for me that I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“What are you asking for?” Kili asked, coming around the chaise they were laying on to show Thorin the completed tattoo on his shoulder.

Thorin gently untangled his right arm from Bilbo's grasp and pressed his fingers against the fresh mark. Softly he whispered a prayer in Khuzdul that Bilbo couldn’t quite get all of. When he finished he put a hand on the back of Fili’s neck to pull him down to touch foreheads. All movement in the room had stopped to watch the interaction between the two of them and everyone in the room gasped in surprise when the runes on Fili’s shoulder glowed blue as the men’s foreheads touched together. “I love you my sister son.”

“And I love you uncle.” Kili said, trembling at the feeling coursing through his veins. “I did not know you carried the old magic within you.”

“I thought it had faded long ago.” Thorin admitted, “but I still had to try.”

“Thank you uncle. I am going to join my brother again but I am grateful for your blessing.” Kili said, his voice still trembling.

Bilbo watched him go with awe in his eyes. “You can do magic? I thought that was the providence of the elves?”

“Before the mountain fell we were quite adept at it.We used it to make our smithed items stronger and to make our jewels glow brighter. When we lost the mountain we thought we lost favor with Mahal because we were no longer able to do even the smallest of tasks. I hoped that being back here in these halls would have opened up our channel to that ability again. Being able to bless the boys Durin line tattoos mean nearly as much to me as you do amralime.” Thorin said, his voice shaking a bit. The past two weeks had been very emotional and surprising and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he broke.

Bilbo felt Thorin trembling behind him and wished he could roll over to comfort him but the best he could do was reach his right arm back and grip his hip. Feeling his normally stoic and solid king shaking like a leaf behind him worried Bilbo more than he could put into words. He knew the dragon sickness had been hard and he wasn’t sure if Thorin would ever fully recover from that. “Thorin, I love you” 

That was the straw that broke the dam. Thorin clutched on to Bilbo as tightly as he could without disturbing the tattoo master and buried his face into the smaller man’s neck and started sobbing quietly. He had tried so hard to remain strong for his company but he couldn’t anymore. Knowing his magic was coming back, knowing his company had all made it through the fight for their mountain unharmed, knowing he was one of the lucky few to find the One Mahal had made for him, knowing Bilbo truly loved him, knowing all of this was too much. He needed to break to be truly strong but doing so in front of his company and his love was not part of his plans. Suddenly he felt Bilbo spin in his arms and pull Thorin into his chest and just hold him close. Before he could fully process that change he felt hands on his back that he recognized as Fili and Kili letting him know they were there for him.After a few minutes he had cried himself out and shakily lifted his head. “Thank you for being there for me, all of you. I would have understood if you chose to leave me to fight my demons alone.” 

“You are our family Thorin.” Kili said.

“We would not leave you alone to face your demons.” Fili emphasized.

“And you know you aren’t scaring me away. I’ve got a tattoo and a half proving that I belong by your side.” Bilbo admonished.

Thorin reached back to grab his tunic to dry his face and noticed they were alone in the room. “Where did everyone else go?”

“The kitchens to gather dinner.” Kili said with a shrug. “It was the only place I could think to shoo them off to that was far enough away we could have a decent amount of time with just the family in here.”

Thorin pulled his arm free from Bilbo and stood up to hug his nephews. “I love you boys.”

“We love you too uncle.” They replied in unison hugging him back just as tightly before pushing him back to Bilbo. 

“Now we are going to go round up the others and tell them it is safe to return and finish the tattoos.” Fili said grabbing Kili's arm and dragging him toward the door.

“I estimate we will be back in about fifteen minutes, do try and make sure we don’t walk in on anything we wouldn’t want to see.” Kili shouted over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

Bilbo laughed and pulled Thorin tight against him. “Are you okay gishavel?”

Thorin turned to pull Bilbo into his lap. “Yes but if it weren’t for you and my meddlesome nephews I wouldn’t be. You truly don’t know how much your love and support means to me.”

“I have an idea.” Bilbo said capturing Thorin's lips and pouring all the love and passion he felt for him into the kiss.

Thorin gasped and leaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Bilbo's lips asking for entrance. When Bilbo granted him what he wanted Thorin moaned deep in his chest and moved Bilbo so he was straddling his lap. And that was how they spent the remainder of their fifteen minutes alone, completely lost in each other making out like two teenagers who had never been intimate with someone before. Just before the were expecting the others back Thorin pulled away and looked at Bilbo seriously. “I know we have been taking this slow and giving each other time to adjust but I want you. I’m ready to take the next step and fully explore your body if you will have me.”

Bilbo's breath hitched as desire surged through him. “Yes. If the others weren’t coming back any moment I would beg you to take me here and now.”

Thorin moaned and kissed him again. “You can feel what that thought does to me. But I do not want our first time to be some hurried sloppy mess, I want to take my time and treasure your body like you deserve.”

Before Bilbo could come up with a retort Bofur flung the door open so hard it slammed into the wall. The suddenness of it caused Bilbo to yip and topple backward off Thorin’s lap before the other man could react to catch him. Bofur paused and looked over the mound of dishes in his arms and burst out laughing. “Sorry Bilbo! I had my arms full so the only way I could get the door open was to kick it.”

“It’s fine Bofur. I just wasn’t expecting that is all.” Bilbo said laughing at himself as he got up off the floor. “Thorin do you mind if we finish my tattoo before we eat? It looks like there are only a couple runes left and I’d just like to have it done.

“As long as Hevok is okay with it then that is fine with me. I will have Lamir come back tomorrow so we can do mine.” Thorin said with a nod.

“That would be easier for me if you are sure you don’t mind another hour of pain tonight.” Hevok agreed as he joined the pair of them. “Mister Bilbo if you would get comfortable I can get back to work.”

“That is agreeable to me as well.” Lamir piped up, obviously catching the gist of what was being discussed. “I still need to finish Fili’s as well so I may ask him if he will postpone dinner to wrap his up before me and the rest of the guild go back to camp for tonight.”

“We have plenty of room if any of you wish to stay here and go back tomorrow. Especially you Lamir since you will be spending time here tomorrow as well. Bilbo has been under the needle for his for nearly four hours now and there is still probably another hour of work to go on him which would leave me to believe that you are going to spend at least six hours working on my two tomorrow.” Thorin voiced as he leaned back against the arm of the chaise and pulled Bilbo into position against him.

“Aye it will most likely be a long day tomorrow as well so I will happily take you up on that offer.” Lamir said with a smile.

Fili walked over to join the small group. “I know the others are laying out dinner now but would you mind finishing my piece Lamir?”

“I was just telling these two I was going to ask if you minded postponing dinner to get back to work.” Lamir said laughing. “Shall we resume our work? It should only take another hour or so to finish.”

Fili nodded and pulled his tunic back off to give the master access to his shoulder and planted himself on the chair that had been pulled over next to Thorin and Bilbo. Once Lamir pulled his table over to reach it easier he set to work. The next hour of work passed in a quiet haze as the three of them talked quietly about nothing in particular. Once the tattoos were finished the masters packed up their tools and bade the company tonight. Slowly everyone departed, Dwalin leading Lamir to the room they were offering him for the night. Eventually it was just Kili, Fili, Bilbo, and Thorin left in the sitting room talking amongst each other. After another quarter of an hour Fili stood up to grab his tunic to make his way back to his rooms.

“Fee don’t put your tunic on quite yet.” Thorin requested as he walked over to his nephew. Once he was an arm's length away he rested his fingers on the glistening tattoo on Fili’s shoulder and whispering the same prayer he had earlier before touching their foreheads together. Obviously using the magic again and again was strengthening it because what had been barely a glow on Kili was a solid light on Fili. Luckily Kili was standing behind his brother because Fili’s knees buckled and he toppled backward with the force of the magic coursing through him.

Fili swore in Khuzdul as his brother lowered him on to the chair he had been sitting on to finish his tattoo Once the room stopped spinning he looked up at Thorin with a wry grin. “I think you held back on Kee because that was much more intense than what he got.” 

“Not intentionally but my doubt may have made the magic weaker. Your reaction is much more in line with what mine was when I got my blessing and it makes me think I should probably redo Kee’s.” Thorin remarked which caused Fili to start backing away nervously. 

“No I really don’t think that’s necessary. I mean a blessing is a blessing right?” Kili giggled nervously.

“Kee, sit.” Thorin ordered. “I will not take a chance that one of my bloodline will be hurt because I did not do everything I could to protect them.”

Kili pouted but yanked off his tunic and sat in the chair his brother had vacated while his brother stood behind him for support. For the third time that afternoon Thorin gently laid his fingers on a tattoo and whispered a blessing in Khuzdul then rested his forehead against Kili . Just like with Fili moments before the light was solid and bright for a moment before fading suddenly. Kili was glad he was already sitting because he was pretty sure if he hadn’t been he would be on the floor. 

“Thank you for humoring me. Now you two can go find your partners and whine about how mean your horrible uncle is.” Thorin teased. Both brothers gave Thorin a tight hug before exiting the room and leaving Thorin alone with Bilbo. “Amralime, may I bless your tattoo as well?”

“I would be honored if you would, but could we possibly do it in our room? I have no dwarrow in my blood and I’m not sure how my body will react to outside magic so I would prefer to be lying down when you do it.” Bilbo bargained. 

“I will never say no to the idea of you being in my bed.” Thorin purred scooping his hobbit up and carrying him into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> The change was that Lamir agreed to stay in the royal wing with the company instead of going back to the camp with the rest of his guild.


End file.
